


Dawn

by writingwang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, i never know what to tag these things, imagine, jingyeom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwang/pseuds/writingwang
Summary: Jinyoungie and Yuggy go out for breakfast at dawn





	

     It was only the two boys that occupied the small cafe, minus the elderly waitress who greeted them and took their order. Currently, the elder of the pair sipped on a cup of plain black coffee and the younger one was already almost half done with his orange juice. Yugyeom was occupied working on the maze on the children’s menu he requested. 

     Jinyoung just smiled at the boy’s concentration and picked up one of the three crayons Yugyeom was not currently using and started to color in one of the many characters that littered the children’s menu. 

     “Hyung Jinyoungie, will you play tic tac toe with me?” The dark haired boy eagerly asked his elder once he noticed the blue crayon in his hand. 

     “I want to start.” Jinyoung let another small smile creep up to his lips as he marked an ‘x’ in the middle square of the  tic tac toe bored. 

     The pair have played countless games of tic tac toe at this cafe and most of the time Jinyoung let Yugyeom win out of the pureness of his heart. He loved seeing the smile that would appear on Yugyeom’s face every time he made a victory against his elder, Jinyoung would do anything to see the maknae smiling. 

     “Hyung, you are really terrible at this game.” The taller boy giggled at Jinyoung’s losses, but Jinyoung didn’t mind. it just made the smile on his face grow. 

     “You’re just really good Yuggy.” Jinyoung complimented the boy before taking another sip of his bitter coffee.

     Jinyoung could visibly see the color rush to Yugyeom’s cheeks, its not an uncommon occurrence, especially when the young boy receives praise. Yugyeom returned to coloring on the sheet, switching crayons every so often. The sun was officially starting to peak over the horizon and the light that shone through the wall of glass highlighted the tall boy’s features just right. Jinyoung couldn’t help but to admire his boyfriend who was so content with coloring in characters on a menu meant for five year olds.

     Soon after Gyeom finished all of the actives on the menu the waitress served them their plates. Jinyoungie just ordered the basic eggs and bacon meal while Yuggy ordered the pancake stack with whipped cream and sprinkles. They both order the exact same thing every time they attend the cafe and nine times out of ten Yugyeom ends up stealing a strip of his elders bacon. 

     Both of the boys dug into their food with out a word. A few minutes into the meal Yugyeom has already managed to get whipped cream on the tip of his nose and he was completely oblivious to it. Jinyoung let out a soft chuckle and grabbed his napkin. 

      **“I fucking adore you.”** Jinyoung gently grabbed the boy’s chin and wiped his nose free of the cream and leaned over to place a small chaste on his nose where the cream used to be.


End file.
